Tarington
Taringtown, the Capital of Filth. Once a magnificent metropolis of the study of Magic, the city has since been claimed by degenerates, who are trying their best to keep control of their anarchy-ruled streets. In recent times this city has become known as lawless, with even the Paladins of N'ter not attempting to douse the flames of injustice. "Tarington? That place of deceit? Why, I'd never thought! I was there, in its glory; you know. Back when the people walked with their backs straight and their eyes burning with a righteous purpose. When people knew what they were doing, and why, and stood by their actions. Ach, sorry, son. You won't get a further answer from me. Let an old man sit in their sorrow." - Old Man Johannesson. Etymology "Tarington, long assumed to have been named after Taring Kyburn, founder of Tarington, is actually named after Daring Town. A title that was granted to them after the Rebellion of 79." ''- Excerpt from History Lessons from the Paladins of N'ter overlooking its ghastly beauty.]] When it was founded, Tarington was known as '''Vengeful Haunt'. Named such by Taring Kyburn when he build the first barricades of the Rebellion at the edges of what was the den of the Knot of Cearrach: Sliabh Borough After the barricades of Vengeful Haunt settled into a fortified stronghold, the name changed to The Gray Screech'.'' Named as such for the gray brickstones Taring procured from a trade with the Dwarrows of Viadora, known for its steadfast durability. This change led to certain developments regarding The Graey Owl, which led to the city to be known as Tarington. It was around that time that the City got its first alias in '''The Nest of The Graey Owl. The Graey Owl spend considerable time in Tarington, offering the civilians to peruse his vast collection of Arcanum books. This also earned the City the name of Magic's Capital. His presence also offered protection to the City and created ties with several outside forces. Although these ties have not been called upon for years, these ties are not forgotten. Since those times, the City, through out the many changes the Kingdom has gone through, has earned itself a new name in The Capital of Filth, now that degenerates have taken over the City and defaced the legacy of Taring Kyburn by claiming his revolutionary actions were nothing more than those of a hateful, bitter anarchist. History Tarington, founded in 77 by Taring Kyburn, was one of the few points of rebellion that stood against the Knot of Cearrach. - Left, Sliabh Borough depicted before the Rebellion. When Taring Kyburn was young, the Knot of Cearrach, founded by seven Gamblers, was being formed as a political party that vouched for the benefit of applying the law of the jungle to everyday life. These people thought it unfair that, despite them working harder than the rest, or doing their job better than the rest, they got the same wages and benefits as the others at the end of the day. They vouched for a system where people were rated upon with points of disposability, with the strongest, smartest and fastest among them would have the least points and the frail, old and sick would have the most. For every point you lost, you climbed a rank in society. It was set up that if you had been at the top and become frail, you would gain points, but couldn't lose them again. This was so that no sympathy for the lessers could get a position of power, for when you had it all and lost it, you pity those that never had it to begin with. Surprisingly to the people living in Sliabh Borough, called Hawkhaven at the time, the Knot of Cearrach quickly gained a vast following, with like-minded people joining in their voice to revolutionize the City. Some personal diaries of the ones supporting the Knot of Cearrach hint that the choice might not have been completely up to them, but no real explanation for the abrupt loyalty has ever been offered. Within two years, the Knot of Cearrach had not only grown to have a seat of power on the council, but they were also getting their hands into the various trade routes leading into the City and as such had some say on who would get what, when. One year later, the Knot of Cearrach beheaded the King of Hawkhaven and pronounced the City's name to be Slaibh Borough. From then on, the point system went into place. Taring Kyburn himself had a point count of merely 4, counting him among the Elite of the City. His sister, however, born cripple had a point count of 25. When the Hunger of 71 struck, he watched on as the law decreed his sister to be starved off, with the rest of the people who had a high point count. At first, Taring Kyburn split what he got with his sister, but as the lack of supplies dragged on, even his rations grew too thin to be split amongst the two of them, leading his sister to die of starvation in 72. Due to his loyalty to his sister, Taring Kyburn was locked at his point rate of 5 at the time, seeing as he lost some strength due to having shared his rations. His losing of points made it so he couldn't grow up in the ranks any longer. He was still counted among the Elite in terms of fighting power, but lost any say in the open debate held every month. For the next three years, he plotted a rebellion against the current government, and with well placed words in the dark corners of the street to the right kind of people, he got himself a slow, but steady following. In 75, he threw a rock at the current King of Slaibh Borough, one of the three remaining of the original seven, which caused him to undergo a public lashing. He used the publicity to make a speech about equal rights and how everyone here forgot that they have the same Makers, the same blood, the same mind. He got his tongue cut out and was thrown out of the City for his trouble. Hundreds followed him, and a Cleric regenerated his tongue. Thus the first buildings of Vengeful Haunt were built in the Mountain Pass through which passed most of Sliabh Borough's inland trade. Knowing that they were in a precarious situation, Taring Kyburn defused every attempt at bargaining the trade away from Sliabh Borough, or robbing the caravans outright. Instead, he gathered the people that had a knack for numbers and sent them along with the travelling merchants as apprentices. The group outside had a rough half year, in which they had to fend for themselves. But most were capable of hunting, and though the stews passed around were bareboned, there was made enough to be plenty for all. And when the travelling merchants next returned, they were happy with the deal Taring Kyburn had struck with them and offered their hands in partnership. The people of Vengeful Haunt were never to go hungry again. Then it was 77, and the people of Vengeful Haunt were hardened by their survival in the Wilderness outside Sliabh Borough. Taring Kyburn started splitting up his people in factions of expertise, ready to prepare them for war. From his experience among the Militia Elite, he knew how to train his footsoldiers and cavalry. And then one day, the travelling merchants handed him back one of his own, who had an affinity for Magic that had been discovered by one of the Wizards in a City of trade. After learning this craft, Kristof Naes, son of Erik Naes, Taring's right hand, wanted nothing more than use his gift to better the lives of his people. He was taken back in, celebrated as a hero before the war even started. Throughout 78, he taught what he could to fellow gifted among Vengeful Haunt, and when he had a full fledged Squadron all of his own, blessed by the powers of Sinoth on the first setting of the sun on the year 79, Taring Kyburn decided it was finally time for an all out attack. The battle was tough, and after the first wave, they pushed the Militia back from the Northern part of the City. While the Militia of Sliabh Borough were resting or setting barricades up of their own, Taring Kyburn had Dwarrow friends help his best builders build a wall made of Viadora Stone, adding this part of Sliabh Borough to the lands of Vengeful Haunt, now dubbed La Strido Grigio by the Dwarrow, or The Gray Screech in common. Historians and Tactitians around the world agree that this move was what won Taring Kyburn the City in the end. When the City of Sliabh Borough crumbled under the assault, Taring Kyburn called for everything but the Northern part of the City to be taken down. They would keep the reclaimed lands, to remember what happened there. The materials that were salvagable of the City were used to build Tarington, next to the ruins of Sliabh Borough. It was this, and the name the Dwarrow had bestowed on the City, that drew the interest of The Graey Owl. Government Defenses Society Trade and business Smithies * La Bella Notte - Alessandro * The Weapon Shoppe - Agda Leatherworkers * The Neat Knit - Joanne Bowyers and Fletchers * Straight-Edge - Gerard Gem Cutters and Jewelry Makers * Zaffiro - Flavio * Smaragd - Alvar * Johnson's - Erika Tavern * Blinded Justice - Nero * Lady Luck - Lisbeth * The Nest - Shawn Brothels * Winged Beauty - Shakira Barbers * Barba Orgogliosa - Giovanni * Mäktig mustasch - Enok Bankers * PennyPincher - Botwulf Loanshark * Friendly Edd - Edmund Messengers * Flighty Feet - Kiera Scholars * Arcanum School - Lignu Doctors * Clergy of Tarington - High Cleric Rudolph Rednose * Miracle Mideas - Mideas Chrysos Wizards * Archmage - Antonio Del Rosso Layout Inhabitants Organizations Trivia